The invention relates to a pulse device for creating a simulated feelable heart's pulse to train feeling and recognition of pulse.
The training of feeling and recognition of pulse takes partly place by means of manikins containing technical equipment for simulating body functions and for recording if the student carries out actions concerning diagnosis and treatment in a correct manner.
Sensing the heart's pulse is a central point in many diagnoses. In connection with training, it is important to record if the student really is searching for the heart's pulse, and what kind of measures the student is putting into effect, depending on whether the heart's pulse is present or not.
It is known to provide training manikins with pulse devices at places where the student shall feel with the fingers for heart's pulse. Such pulse devices simulating the pulsation of an artery, are placed such that a pulse can be felt as natural as possible on the outside of the manikin's skin-like surface.
Known pulse devices comprise a hollow elastic pillow or bead which is supplied with an alternating gas or liquid pressure from a pump. An instructor can start and stop the pump and, thus, put the student to various tests. Behind said pillow or bead, a pressure sensor is placed, transmitting signals when the student touches the pulse point, and the instructor can record that the student is carrying out a correct diagnosis.
In known pulse devices, it is usual to use a hand-operated pump or an electrically driven pump, giving a pulsating pressure within said pillow or bead. Electrically operated pumps are as such advantageous, but known suitable electric pumps consumes relatively large amounts of electrical energy, a clear disadvantage when using battery operation and training in the field. Another disadvantage of such pumps is that they produce a sound which may remind the student of the need for feeling the heart's pulse. Also, it has been found that sound from the pump may appear misleadingly in that the student unconsciously ascertains that the heart's pulse is present, such that the student neglects to feel for the heart's pulse in a correct way. Thus, the training becomes unrealistic. Moreover, the pulsation within the pillow/bead influences the pressure sensor, and it requires an expensive signal filtration in order to achieve a secure and safe indication of whether the student feels the artery or not.
Some medical conditions are characterized by the course of pulse. In order to provide a natural pulse for training various medical conditions, it is necessary to be in a position to vary frequency, amplitude and strength. By means of known pulse devices, this is not possible.